


GRYFFINDOR

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	GRYFFINDOR

Get going already  
Ronald Weasley  
You ridiculously  
Foolish child  
Four hundred points from Gryffindor  
I best be  
Never seeing you  
Dilly-dallying here in the corridor  
Or the stairwells again or it's detention for you  
Ron


End file.
